Division- Story of the MindCrackers
by ADQuickfeat
Summary: War has broken out on the MindCrack server, between Sethbling and his right hand views and Guude has his power corrupt mind. People fight against those they'd once fight for and with. "An epic story, thoroughly gripping" Alex Flynn 2014
1. Division- Story of the MindCrackers

**Division- Story of the MindCrackers**

Guude's side: Guude, AnderZEl, adlinton, packrat, mcgamer, milbee, jsano, nebris, Pauseunpause, thejims, baj, mhycol, BlameTC, AvidyaZEN,

Seth's side: Sethbling, Etho, Generikb, Docm77, BDoubleO100, VintageBeef, Zisteau, Pyropuncher, Arkas.

Non-sided: Paulsoaresjr, Kurtmac, Vechs

**Quote: When will you understand that nature doesn't change**

** When you understand that change is nature.**

**-This is going to be a third person story directive that switches between the sides and focuses on all points—yes this uses places from their single player survival—Todays focus starts on Etho but will move around-**

Etho ran he didn't know or have time to figure it out he was being chased by AnderZEL and Pause who were decked and had caught him when he was in his cave, the only time he'd let his bow out of his sight. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid" He thought to himself "Why did I leave my bow by the entrance?" He continued running through the ever thickening trees in hopes of finding a small cave or a way up into the trees that those two couldn't get to, they may have his bow but he always had a way of sneaking a pair of boots into his inventory. He'd just been practising his cow fishing and had got quite some catches when he heard some smashing then a high pitched 'dang it Anderz!'. He knew what had happened they'd seen the beacon, but the project wasn't ready. He had to get them out before they found them. He ran through the main corridor of his base and sprinted straight at a huge figure in mostly diamond armour. He jumped into action before he had even realised he was there. Pulling out an iron sword and cutting off its head. The head rolled down and into the nearby artificial waterfall. Etho wiped his sword on the grass and made a mental note to clean the grass or change it. That's when he looked at the body, it hadn't slumped. All bodies slump. That's when he heard something, a thin string being pulled. He dived into the water fall right before a diamond tipped arrow buried itself in the wood. It had been a decoy. He swam with all his might, he knew that whoever was hunting him knew what they were doing. So he got out and ran.

And this leads us to the present where Etho after travelling some five thousand blocks was still being pursued but by different guys. He knew that AnderZ couldn't of thought of a plan like that and though pause may have had the skill he was wearing different armour to the guy who attacked him. Etho now worried for his base left alone unguarded with one of _Guude's soldiers_ guarding it. He saw a gap in the trees and knew what he had to do. He jumped and placed a block below him, then using that momentum pushed up from the block using up the last of his double jump to reach the gap. He barely got his hands around, so it took him a couple seconds to stand up. He climbed up and stayed silent, they passed thinking he'd run on further. He coved the hole with leaves then turned to find a very angry pause covered with leaves and grass stains on his tribal clothing. "YOU!" Pause shouted "You idiot, You were the worst thing I have ever known. You made this war. Not guude or SethBling. No they only fuelled the fire you got people divided against their own. Why didcha do it Etho? You were one of the greats, He even opped you and this is how you repay him? You traitor!"

Pause had been bringing up an axe, one of his favourite tools to kill with, and now it was level with Etho's head. If Etho had been thinking He would of disabled Pause before he had the chance to bring up his axe and live to fight another day. But he hadn't been and he knew like everyone else that on this server it was eat or get eaten no time for do overs. Being outmatched was not an option being out numbered was life, death was just the end of it all. Pause screamed bring the axe down with tremendous power. Etho stood firm, he was taller than pause by just a few inches and pause always wanted to be taller so naturally he sung hoping to remove the head. The axe was within inches of Etho's neck when they heard a ping and then a crack. Pause had his eyes closed so he didn't know that an arrow had snapped his axe in half until he got a punch in the face from Etho. He was scared beyond belief, he had just tried to kill an op. He hadn't realised yet that Etho wasn't in God Mode or Creative just that his friends had come at the right second and stopped the execution. Pause trebled on the ground as 3 players jumped down behind Etho, One holding an Axe and sword the other holding a bow the other holding a bow out to Etho. It was beef. Pause wanted to yell at Beef, at all of them. They'd betrayed the server the people everyone, everything. Nothing was ever going to be the same and it was because of them. Pause was still thinking of what to say when night fell and their camp had been set. He hadn't yet realised he was tied up, he was in denial and hated everyone around that fire. They laughed and so did pause. But pause wasn't laughing at them he was laughing at what was coming, what they had coming.

Etho decided it was best they left pause tied to the tree up on top of the trees. Zisteau had spoken up against it but a vote was taken and Beef and Bdubs were n Ethos side in this one. He may be bad but it's only because Guude made him like that. Etho hadn't told many people about the project and wasn't going to tell Zisteau as he was as close to Seth as he was. He wanted it to stay that way. They travelled on horse to Ethos base. Zisteau of course choose the fastest horse making sure that Etho had the donkey. He enjoyed the psychological superiority, the faster must go to the best, and he in his mind was the best. Because of this decision it took them multiple nights to reach Etho's man cave.

When they did finally reach the entrance it was night. This was an old entrance and a hidden by time and a lake. It dropped directly into the back of Winston Etho's redstone pet. The redstone had been cleared out. Etho just dropped astounded, every single piece of redstone from his place was gone. He couldn't believe it and neither could the others as they descended down the lead attached to the tree by the small pond. Etho just stood there and fell to his knees looking for any piece of redstone, just one piece.

They searched for a while but realised that it was a wasted attempt, and either way they needed to secure Etho's base. For some reason Seth wanted this base secured, no one knew why but no one questioned it.

They then began their search for a way into the actual base itself, though Etho knew the way around he couldn't see so he was crouching the whole way there as was everyone else, except Zisteau. They made it into the base after mining the blocks out of the way and replacing them very carefully. Etho took no time at all guiding them to his emergency stash which contained a lot of armour and weapons, but to Etho's surprise no redstone. He re hid the chest then proceeded around the base with the others.

It didn't take long for Bdubs's to get his OCD on and accidently stumble upon mcgamer, nebris and baj picking up multiple blocks that he had never seen before. They weren't in a new snapshot were they? Or maybe this had something to do with Etho's base?

Either way Bdubs wasn't going to stand for it, he snuck around the other side of the room and jumped out at Mc hoping to have the jump on him, but Mc had obviously heard him coming and caught his handle in mid-air and threw him into the centre of the three of them, immediately losing his sword to the floor. Nebris drew his sword, and quickly took the one that had landed by his feet, and looked at Mc with a serious look. Mcgamer took off through the hole that buds had come from towards. Bdubs tried with all his might to stand up but he couldn't because of a pain in his right arm. Nebris pulled him to his feet, luckily on his left side. Bdubs got close to baj who hadn't even turned yet and was still reading the book. He looked at the cover and realised it was published by Guude, "They must be his orders" thought Bdubs he'd have to get them to someone who could use them. He saw his opening as a noise came from the hole in the wall by the potions room nebris slightly turned just putting Bdubs out of his field of view Bdubs took no time in smashing his knee against nebris's head sending the big guy into a daze. He dived for the sword pulling it out of Nebris's hands and dashing over to what he expected to be an un-expecting baj. One second he was running at baj about to remove his head from his skin next he was 2 blocks, dropping the sword, his arms outstretched and his throat constricting. "You know you really shouldn't anger me, if it wasn't for Guude's own word you'd be dead but he needs you. And he needs Etho." Baj said finally looking up from his order sheet. "We need him and we know you know where he is. Where is he and who is he with?" Baj brought Bdubs closer just by lightly concentrating. "Where?" Bdubs spat in his face and swore at him "You'll never get him he's probably a few hundred thousand blocks from here" Baj smiled at this and glanced at Bdubs fallen weapon, it floated over to where they were and got within a pixel of Bdubs throat. "My patience has limits. I need details of his location and you're going to tell as there's obviously No One Who can save you!"

He yelled the six words to try to make it so that anyone who was within hearing range would be able to hear. "You have until the count of..." Baj didn't finish his sentence as the wall behind him exploded and Beef ran forward "Let go of him or I'm gunna make tea out of your crumpets" Baj didn't move he simply floated up. Beef slowed from a sprint to a run to a walk to a stop then he collapsed to his knees. Baj had always been the nice British guy, "look what war does to the British" Laughed Beef to himself, fearing it might be his last. "He isn't needed do as you wish with him" Baj said in a manner that made it more matter of fact over matter of life. Nebris picked up his sword and sheathed it, cleaning it off from the battle. Beef would want to have an honourable death thought Nebris so he got out his golden axe that was only seen on occasion legend had it that it could cut through anything, not many people were willing to find out. "What's the matter Beef? You look like your going to see a ghost!" His voice raised as he continued until it was a shout and before the last word came out his mouth the axe fell but Zisteau caught it with his Golden Sword. "He may just be a butcher but he's our butcher, right Etho?" As if on que Etho climbed through the wall dressed in enchanted Iron armour. He seemed to be a light source of his own, but Nebris didn't care his job was to disable him. So he did, or at least tried. Etho simply took the hit then flicked Nebris through the wall. He had tricked him, he was in creative. Etho then flew up to meet Baj, "Let him go, NOW!" The power Etho displayed knocked even Baj back at least a few blocks. Then they flew at each other, both swinging an axe or hammer that had materialised out of nothing. Nebris got back up before the first hit was taken, he stood behind a wall waiting for his moment. Etho and Baj collided again and again until Etho gained the upper hand and forced the other through the wall and into the original village.

Nebris saw his chance he dashed out and picked up Bdubs sword that had been flung to him for the second time that day, he jumped on the distracted Beef Stabbing him twice in the leg making him collapse on top of Nebris's arm. Zisteau had had enough he picked up his axe and walked towards Nebris who was desperately trying to get out from under beef but Bdubs was holding his other arm making struggle useless. He walked close to Nebris his newly famed necklace gleamed in the light. He was scared and so he struggled further, Zisteau knelt down next to him and whispered into his ear "I wonder if this things even half as sharp as you claim it to be" Nebris realised his fate and stopped struggling, if it wasn't done properly then he'd be suffering for hours. Zisteau stood up and aimed the axe then as AnderZEL and Mcgamer confidently strode around the corner it fell. Mc couldn't believe it but Anderz could so he launched himself at Zisteau but bdubs took the impact throwing Anderz through into the room behind him. They exchanged glances then Mc charged Zisteau through Beef through his pain couldn't help joke "After you Z" before passing out. Bdubs put him in a good position then ran to help Zisteau only realising ,when he got there that, he didn't have a weapon. But Anderz was loaded for some reason. Guude may be struggling for resources but the mad Viking was obviously swimming in diamonds. Bdubs ran close to him then threw himself to the side as he launched an attack on him, skidding under him and grabbing one of the many daggers he had in his position, not what he had originally been aiming for but it'd do the trick.

Mc was going nuts at Zisteau he'd been quite close to Nebris now he was gone and he had to watch it and out of all the people. Baj might have been able to save him but he wasn't there no one was but mc was going to make sure that his wasn't the only blood split and that it wasn't Guude's allies. He swung out again at Zisteau who had trouble actually fighting with Nebris's axe but was blocking most of Mc attacks, most of them. Mc kept up the assault with his mini duel wield hammers leaving no time for recovery and assault on his opponent's part. This was personal and he was going to make sure he knew it. He kept hitting until, finally, he broke the axe. This came as a shock to Zisteau but it didn't to Mcgamer, in fact he'd planned it this way. He swung out hitting Zisteau hard making sure that maximum pain was felt. Zisteau dropped the axe, his entire body was a house of pain made of obsidian and it had just been demolished inside of him. He didn't realise he'd dropped what was left of the higher end of the axe he'd been holding both sides but now he just had a stick, because he couldn't feel his arm because the injuries he'd attained during the fights course had left him numb and bleeding. Mc Spat on him then brought a hammer down onto his main fighting arm, hearing a satisfying 'CRUNCH' from the bones in his upper arm he turned to leave him in pain and unable to fight for a long time. He turned right on to Bdubs blade. To satisfy this action Bdubs lent in and said "an eye for an eye". Mc dropped his hammers before hitting the ground. Bdubs then picked up his hammers up and ran over to the unconscious Zisteau who had just dropped out.

Meanwhile Etho and Baj were still going but for some reason Etho's power was draining even though it was unlimited it was running out. He realised what Baj had done Guude needed to locate you to be able to take away your power see you or otherwise know your location. The power he gave off was telling Guude where he was, but he couldn't stop at risk that Baj would kill him if he did, so he needed to kill, injure or otherwise divert Baj so he didn't have the energy to do what he could. Etho stopped for a moment "Why continue the fight I can beat you easily" Etho exclaimed "I have studied for this and know who to use this, code" With that he created a ball of energy and launched it at Baj but just before it got to him. It dissipated. Baj began to laugh as Etho felt the power go he fell down from where he was. He was no longer opped. Baj took full advantage of this and blocked the doors using blocks from around the room, Etho once again hadn't thought ahead and hadn't got any pick on his bar. Baj came closer and said in a calm voice "Game over" Bringing a chair, side table and lamp over and started to re-read his instructions. Suddenly the room started to shake Etho stood back into the shadows and said "Command Gamemode 0 Baj". Baj realised he'd been tricked but before he could respond he saw anvils flying from the roof three of which stacked on top of him before he could use his magic response command Guude gave him. Baj was badly damaged so he decided to stay down and out of sight. He saw a helicopter fly above but unlike another he'd seen before. Pyro and Arkas got out of the chopper and walked down the ramp which had been suddenly appeared from the helicopter. Then he saw someone come out, Sethbling. He decided that this was a time where the advantages outweighed the cons.

He jumped up from his place and fired a piece of Code at the chopper then flew off at break neck speed with a confused Anderz and a nearly dead Mcgamer. Etho looked at Sethbling and whistled a few dogs appeared, they knew there was going to be an attack so they used the dogs to make sure they saw it coming but they hadn't.

Etho invite Sethbling in but being a man who like to brag (and win) he brought him on board the new Mother Ship they had designed, well to be more precise Doc had funded it and everyone had done their share.

He sat down on board the huge ship. "We must take Spawn soon" Said Sethbling after sitting down "We have now the resources and Mr.B said he was nearly done with the BP to get us the technology we need!"

Etho looked confused "BP?"

"Oh, of course you haven't been here these last few days. We realised we needed better technology and a slightly larger force because even though we have more skill they have the numbers and too be honest the ground. We know for a fact that they have AA-Batteries, Tanks, close Range Missiles and their working on something big. Our source doesn't know much but it seems to know that this is going to be huge and if it happens here then we're all done for. Not to mention they have the higher tech"

"What do you mean? We're top of the line!" Etho declared raising his voice slightly

"I mean they already have a BP"

"You still haven't told me what that is yet"

"It's a Beast Portal a way to get to and from the feed the beast world to ours."

"Oh so we need one and go to all our bases but wouldn't they have been destroyed?"

"This is the part I know you're going to love. We may have the reset Key!"

"Wait you mean to tell me that we could…"

"Reset it to the exact time we want anywhere"

"…So if I went to my base and used this…Key? Then in theory I should be able to recreate it without exposing myself?"

"Not exactly"

"Seth? What do you mean not exactly?"

"Kurt Jay Mac the official inventor came up with the idea and we couldn't change them without compromising the devise. He'd know when you use it, but no one's seen him in weeks, months even in fact he jumped the boat with Paulsoaresjr before the war."

"So we're fine then, awesome!"

"We must wait till the portals done but before then we need to get that _Project _Moving faster. I need results. But look on the bright side now Beefs in his…err… condition you have even more reason to put this as a priority."

Etho jumped at Sethbling pinning him to the desk "I like you Seth but don't try to hurt my friends so I'll do your projects" and with that he turned and walked away. Diving off the back of the ship and landing in the pond without even thinking about it. "The nerve of that guy" Said Etho and Sethbling at the same time. Etho went down into his base, thinking deeply about this project could work. He went to his ender chest but surprisingly it wasn't there, so he decided to go to his main storage, forgetting that there was no Redstone but crossing the plates anyway. Realising he wouldn't be able to get to his tools he wanted new ones, again.

So he went to the forge and crafted a new sword using the left over iron. But to his dismay he didn't have enough for an axe so he was stuck. He was about to go back to the cave when he heard some movement in the bushes, he levelled his sword, wishing he had a bow as it would make this easier. Out of the bushes stepped Vechs. Vechs was an intimidating guy taller than most even Etho though not taller than Anderz or Zisteau. He wore clothes like Mario as he always did resemble him in one way or another, probably both. "Hey buddy!" He said walking towards Etho. He pulled out an apple and began eating it then threw it at Etho's feet. "Thought you might be hungry"

Etho picked it up and threw it back over his left shoulder, "There not in season"

"Silly me"

"What do you want, Vechs?

"I merely want to help an old friend solve a problem"

"You have redstone don't you"

"Me, now why would I? Have all this!" he said as he opened his jacket to reveal an inventory full of redstone blocks and a few amazing Vechs standard Tools and Weapons. "200 Diamonds Up front. 300 over 3 years."

"Ok"

"Wait what?"

"I said ok"

"I thought you'd be a hard man to bargain"

"I need the redstone you want the diamonds, done"

"Fine let's go get those diamonds"

They walked back to Etho's man cave together defending off mobs easily, as professionals they could. They fell down the hole and walked towards ethos storage. Etho asked for a few blocks now just to open the security. So Vechs naturally decided to smash it open. Etho reluctantly gave him 180 diamonds as cost for the doors and then picked up his tools. "Thanks Etho, Well I'll be seeing you then." Vechs said disappearing before Etho could get another word to say otherwise. "So that's what it feels like" Said Etho quoting batman.

"It worked?" Said the figure in the chair

"Oh it worked wonders, he needed the stones so I sold him some majorly faulty stones" Vechs said stepping out of the shadows. "What's with the lights? Someone muck up your machine in here?"

"No just there's a mole, a mole who's feeding information to the enemy beneath my feet"

"I understand that but you don't trust me? Clever boy!"

"I don't trust anyone anymore. After what they did to him I can't. Go now, I need you to find out about everyone and why they'd sell out but keep a low profile"

"No sweat" Vechs said as he disappeared into the shadows

"Good" Exclaimed the voice it echoed around the room

"great now I gotta go see every lousy bum in town and see if they're feeding info to and from" Vechs said as he stuck to a 1 block ledge multiple hundred blocks up he jumped around a pillar in his sub-conscious. He was a professional and unlike Etho he intended not to be seen, heard or make any mistakes, especially about the cover of base. He tripped over something and nearly fell but the masked figure held him over the gap and out into the air, if he let go he was done for. "Hey buddy, thought you might be hungry" He said with a hint of sarcasm as he threw an apple at Vechs. "What are you doing here?"

Vechs smiled he really like this guy he was smart but unfortunately smart didn't pay off "Oh You know popping out"

"Just popping over to Doc's? Come to give him the cupcakes because unless you dropped them you shouldn't be on a muffin run!"

"Well I was going to give him this" As he said this brought out a grapple "But I guess he can find out you gave it to him anyway"

"Ok buster we're out of here"

"Not so fast" said Vechs as he shoot is Grapple up "going Up!"

"Dang it man" Etho exclaimed, he wanted a grapple to. Well guess he'll just have to take it. He climbed but by the time he'd reached the top all he could see was a chopper flying off Etho took off after it but Vechs wasn't on the chopper it was a distraction.

"Nicely done me" Vechs said to himself as he walked around the snazzy top floor of Docs building.

He stepped forward and picked an apple "actually I'm starved" he chuckled to himself. He took a bite and three iron golems were quickly assembled from the walls. He put the apple in his satchel and dived for the elevator which closed on the Golems. He looked around before selecting a floor it was quite a large elevator but surprisingly only one mirror and that was on the back wall. The elevator wasn't moving and he wondered why. He turned only to find a giant metal hand sticking through the door blocking the way down. "Great. Just Fantastic" He thought to himself. He climbed onto the roof then gave one last look before jumping down the elevator shaft and using his only remaining line to get to what he hoped was the correct floor. He forced the doors open, luckily this wasn't a private level so no golem traps, hopefully.

He moved over to a computer and began to type first he removed his history of being here via any/ all video cameras that might or better to say did see him. Then he continued through to find any unidentified objects or unknowns. But to no avail. Damn, I felt sure that Doc knew something about this he funded everything. That's when it came to him he was looking for documents what he needed were their private books. He quickly looked around no one there. He typed a few commands and got access immediately, "after you" thought Vechs and went onto the records. There had been many transactions between multiple villagers and some players involving a lot of emeralds including Generikb. He then deleted his history and collected the computer since he didn't have such an advanced one of his own he'd figure 'borrowing' Docs would be just as good.

It took a while but eventually Vechs tracked Generikb to the Danger Zone/Donkey sanctuary that had been replaced and removed to part of the mesa biome. He snuck around looking for the hermit but he was nowhere in sight. He carefully opened the giant metal gates only to be greeted by a few hundred donkeys eager to see the promised lands that turned out to be dry barren clay. He looked around it wasn't that big maybe a 50x50 area a couple trees and a cave but nowhere to run to. "I thought you'd be after him" A familiar voice

"You know I like you Etho, so let's not make me put you in the ground"

"You can try" Said Etho jumping down from the trees "Won't do you much good"

"Oh I can and it'll do a world of good." He leapt at Etho but he wasn't there anymore he was up in the tree Vechs copied trying hard to catch up to Etho who seemed to be able to this easily. "For a guy who builds entire maps, your really out of shape" Said Etho from somewhere above him. He drew his handguns, he knew this couldn't go on long. "Where's Genny Etho?" Vechs said

"Why should I tell you?" Etho replied with some excitement in his voice

"Because you're not as good as you think you are" Vechs said leaping at Etho knocking into a branch on the way up. He was level with Etho now so he simply tried to charge him there were plenty of leaves behind no way he could fall. But Etho had his tricks and before Vechs had figured out what had happened he'd done a beechy (fallen through the one hole in a huge area) and had gotten stuck Etho landed on the same branch with grace and took his equipment from him then simply kicked him off the tree onto his butt. "You're right I'm not as good, I'm better." He interacted with his radio "Genny's at his mansion go and get him _without_ your kit". He smiled then disappeared. Vechs kicked the dirt, he hated it when that happened to him. He was the one to disgrace them and then disappear into the shadows. He picked himself up and got back on his horse, he now had plenty of time to get to GB.

During the ride the thought occurred to him, his mansion wasn't moveable before the war. He's inside the wall. With this thought, he began to ride ever faster.

Anderz may not have been smart but knew just when to time things. Genny had been riding a donkey through his underground passage when a shovel broke through the ground and a body jumped down right in front of him. He wasn't facing Genny so he dismounted the horse and stood still by a support beam. "Hello?" Said a loud Swedish voice "Is anybody where?". Damn it was Anderz and he directly in the way, but he didn't know that. Genny was crafty and had wanted to install a cart system everyone had laughed at the idea and it had been dismissed officially, but it had still been used.

Genny decided that to divert the big guy then sneak through the system below the floor undetected. So he threw out a few cobble blocks and they rolled on the ice away from Anderz. Immediately he ran after them pounding down the line trying to make the blocks stop, by negotiating with them. He ran out of his hiding spot when he knew he was safe. "Ok faze 2" he said to himself. He realised that Anderz wouldn't be gone for long, eventually the blocks would go in his inventory and he'd return. He had to hurry.

He ran up to the wall and pushed a few buttons in sequence, this brought away a two thick floor and revealed a trap door that once he was safely down hid itself once again.

The tunnel down here was a lot shorter but as Genny wasn't the tallest guy anyway he didn't care, it suited him. He stopped off at the bottom of the ladder and grabbed some spare armour that Vechs had sold him a while ago. He'd need it later.

He was about to place down his redstone torch when he heard an extremely weird noise. He looked up and could see cracked stone brick where there was once normal. He ran, seconds before the roof fell in and Anderz gave the chase. Anderz was too big for the tunnel his head stuck through the roof of it so he simply tore out everything in front of him.

"DANG IT MAN" He yelled as he ran down the hall. His boots had long been lost so he knew he couldn't do this for long, but neither could Anderz. Anderz had his limits and those bricks were pushing him. Genny dived around a corner right before Anderz smashed into the blocks where he just was. He was exhausted, the B-Team didn't run itself. They paid people to run places instead! But they were cunning and always had a backup for their backup. He dived across the floor and through a one block gap, Anderz of course smashed through the wall merely seconds later but GB had gone. He looked around again then turned around to leave when he realised something wasn't right. The floor beneath him started to move, so Anderz did the only sensible thing to do in that situation. He hit the floor and told it to stop moving. But it didn't and he fell. Genny got out from his hiding place, he was in plain sight but his armour looked a little weird. Probably because it was. The Thermonic Gamoflauge suits that Genny had made (and had insisted on the name even though they weren't words) had been a huge success, they actually fooled someone. Ok so Anderz wasn't the smartest test monkey, but at least he was one. He deactivated the field that surrounded him, Vechs that mad genius had made the suits features amazingly, "gotta thank him next time I see him" Said Genny not realising he was talking to himself. He laughed and then started moving rubble.

It was a while before all the walls had been rebuilt to GB Decided to just cover the top where the grass was exposed. He continued walking until he turned a corner and collided with Arkas. "Oh sorry didn't see ya Hermit" said Arkas trying to keep the mood positive.

"Ain't no trouble" said GB "What brings you down to 'eaven then?"

"This is what you'd call heaven" Remarked Arkas pulling a switch revealing the massive hole in the second layer

"Oh yeah, we had a minor issue with some DIGGING THROUGH MY HEAD!" Laughed generic

"That can be quite annoying" Said Arkas "Anyway I didn't come here to chat, or out of option, I came here to tell you you're not safe"

"Your damn right I ain't. I got a pissed Swedish guy in the basement" Said GB, sounding like Bdubs for a minute.

"No I mean you're not safe in general. Vechs is hunting us, for some reason not killing his interested in our, Finances. And who has been giving info to other sides. Who's been greifing classified equipment"

"Damn man, I gotta organise my files!" GB laughed

"We only found this out because he accidently left some Intel, He's coming for you. And apparently you're the only one he wants gone."

"I got most of my tools and armour off of him. Are you serious? My latest design in armour is based off his original armour design. Its able to fly, disappear, Give strength, speed and has quite an absorption factor."

"But let me guess. He has a remote or some way to stop/ control it."

"Detonator"

"Damn man it's a hard life for th…"

He didn't get to the end of his sentence as he was flung into the roof of the place his body instantly going limp and falling down into the hole they'd opened that Anderz had jumped up. GB tried to pull out a sword but Anderz back handed it away. Then he tried daggers, he ran forward and stabbed him, but they didn't cut deep enough. Then he tried with a hammer but it broke with impact with Anderz boots. He then upped his last resort and chucked TnT at his head. Anderz caught it and it went off in his hand. He didn't even react to it thought GB, yep this will make a nice tomb. He backed up against a wall with a door in it. He realised this must be where he parked the Rv. He climbed in and attempted to drive it away but Anderz was holding it back. He ripped out a ton of wiring and then threw the engine through the wind screen before picking up Generic and pinning him to a wall, holding him just above his head. The perfect angle to hit him at. Just as Anderz fist went back, a mysterious figure in a suit appeared behind him and held back his hand while drawing a long sword and throwing it to Generic who immediately cut off Anderz armour. Anderz backed off, he realised the guy in the suit was good but without weapons. Weapons bad, thought Anderz. He charged at Generic but he wasn't there. A figure whose face wasn't visible as Anderz knocked out all the torches had picked up Gb and ran for the door parkouring across the gap while holding Gb up. Anderz wanted to give the chase but the guy in the suit was having none of it, he pinned Anderz down in less than 3 seconds and walked away 2 later from a groaning Anderz, then he and the other player disappeared leaving Genny midway through his last jump, which he nearly failed. He grasped onto the side but couldn't pull himself up, so this was it. Great.

Minutes went by and his arms grew ever weaker, he looked down it was a long fall and there was lava everywhere, he was done for. Just as he gave up hope a pulsing blue light appeared in front of him and Bdubs appeared. Immediately he ran over and pulled him up. Generic was hauled up, he felt worse than ever. He could barely stand. He lent against the wall and told Bdubs everything, when it came to the part about his suit he looked around him hoping to find pieces of it, all he found was scrap. Pieces and bits. It must have happened during the engine throwing. He must of hit eject pilot button in his hand. A told Bdubs of Arkas and the strangers, Bdubs could offer no explanation but said "Sethbling sent me here, he said he sensed a few presences that were powerful enough to breach the server. So he Tped me here. Lucky he did hey". Genny didn't reply he had got to thinking, Arkas wasn't a bad guy. He was a nice caring guy, he hadn't deserved to die like that. He was jumped and had his head squashed against the roof. "If only Vechs had given me the guns I wanted then maybe, maybe I don't know but he might of lived."

They collected his body and made their way back to Gb's current donkey, he'd had so many he forgot which one this was. His seventh? Eighth? Tenth? So many, too many to count. They placed his body over the Donkey and started to walk away, retreating to their own thoughts in silence. Arkas had come to warn him and help but his coming was his own demise, Gb didn't want to feel bad but maybe if he'd of made the base a bit lower, further underground, then Anderz wouldn't of been able to find it. They walked past Anderz and when they were out of range Bdubs ran back and blocked the hole by blowing up a TnT right next to the door area. Anderz still hadn't climbed out, or even got out up for that matter. He ran to catch up with Gb, he realised something. Sethbling had heard of these new, powers? But hadn't heard of saving Generic. He knew the game Seth was playing, he wanted more players, more powerful players that were stronger, faster. Better. He stopped as he realised he had found out Sethblings plans. Great he thought, just great.

Vechs stood at the gates. These were some massive, hard gates. How was anyone supposed to get past these without a key? Like he did on every door. Including his own. He ran straight at the doors and jumped between the poles until he'd got to the barbed wire "And now some fun" He said with a smile. He dived through the wire spinning and flipping avoiding the strategically placed wires by inches and hairs. He got to the top and simply slipped through the barbed wire on the top and was in, no one could stop him now.

He walked across the old creaky bridge, this was an old house. It was nearly completed before the beginning events of the war and was half way done when he had joined the server. Neither the less, he knew the lay out and the area. This was where he used to train after all

_Flash back- Didn't see that coming!_

_Vechs lunged out with his stick the three warriors in Etho grade armour had fallen and now he'd take a higher challenge. He'd struck high and low to no avail with his blunt weapon but this strike was different it was something even he didn't expect. They had been fighting for ten minutes. Enough to draw a lot from both of them and the sweat coming off Vechs was unbelievable he may of been a ninja guy but he really needed some practise, a work out maybe more training something. His opponent had decided that he needed a distraction and signalled to the others to come. Vechs could deal with them easily enough but he needed to catch the master first. _

_They were outside Generic's new mansion, a master piece even by Bdubs standards. Everyone was in the front garden celebrating but those five. The three removed there masks, Pause, Beef and Adlington. He didn't have time for this. He dived backwards giving himself room to run then flung his stick right at pauses head. The connection was made and he went down before anyone knew what had happened. Beef didn't think he attacked, swinging his stick high. He thought that Vechs, the weapon less little guy, couldn't even make an attempt to stop Beef. The one who'd towered above quite a lot of people on the server. But as height wasn't in the question, he had the floor wiped with him. Beef went high and struck down aiming to put him in the ground. Vechs caught it then jumped over an attack from Adlington by jumping it. He went down and under Beef still holding his stick of course so Beef naturally went with him. He was rolled right onto of Adlington. Not only had been disgraced but he'd given Vechs an extra weapon._

_Vechs stormed in the back entrance to generic's place. "Etho?!" He yelled. It echoed through the halls sending an eerie feeling down Vechs spine. Etho had hidden, Etho knew he was good but Vechs, Vechs was a league of his own. He sensed a slight change in heat to his right and swung out with both stick smashing a vase right after Etho slipped out of it. Etho drew his one stick. Vechs decided this time was going to be different, no more defence time to go offence. He charged at Etho, sticks a blur. Etho deflected the blows without even thinking about it then changed to a counter attack. He threw Vechs back. He hit a window and rolled as he saw Etho jump up. Etho put his stick through the glass where his head had been. "If that's the way we'll play this" said Vechs drawing two long swords. Etho stood still. He had a couple swords on his back, daggers in his pouch and his bow where he could reach it but decided against it. Once again Vechs launched the attack, slicing through the beam where Etho's feet were but he'd already jumped up and caught hold of a bar above his head. Vechs went with the bar and rolled across the room, only to spring up on an attacking Etho. Vechs held up both his blades to defend but Etho brought his stick away and the only evidence of Vech's attack was a small slice in the top of the blade. "Oh too bad Vechs, You nearly had me. Oh wait no, you didn't." To this Etho hit him in the face and flipped back. Vechs was annoyed but he couldn't let it consume him. He brought up his swords and sung at Etho. Etho had begun laughing and wasn't able to fend of his attack as well. He tried to counter but Vechs had him. He was cut then forced back onto the stairs with a sword pinned into the wood, pixels from his head. Etho looked up at Vechs who was going to have to stand back to use his sword. He did so slowly and lightly but Etho still knew how to get to him._

_He rocked his foot against the red carpet which made Vechs lower his weapon. He was slightly uneasy of his footing now. Etho took complete advantage of his slight nervousness. His sword had been knocked out of his hands so he was forced to do something he didn't want to do. He picked up vechs sword and struck out at him, Vechs saw this coming and jumped over him and up the stairs where he cut the carpet so Etho would fall. But Etho simply jumped to a pillar and shot off it at Vechs. They collided swords gleaming in the light. They held the swords a moment longer and a cheer went up in the front garden. Vechs grew tired of Etho always being renounced as Number 1. He let his anger take over._

_Etho knew there's little anyone can do to reason with an angry man. So he simply backed off. Vechs took this as weakness he swung out at him but Etho simply ducked. Vechs smashed the vase and some fine china letting some fresh flowers and a draw fall to the floor. Etho jumped around Vechs he continued to follow with his sword cutting the wall paper and windows. A painting of generics mum came up, Vechs destroyed it simply because he didn't like it. _

_This went on for quite some time until every room in the entire place was in ruin. Beams broken, tables flipped, wallpaper torn, chairs needing repairs, bedding gone, windows smashed, paintings burnt. Etho had seen him cause quite enough damage, he was calming down so now would be the best time to strike. He brought his sword up and hit Vech's. They held this position for a couple seconds before Etho activated one of the many gadgets he had. This magnetised and melted the two swords into one hunk of metal. Vechs threw this at Etho. It just went through the floor and brought down a few paintings. Vechs still had the two wooden sticks in his bag. Etho made a grab for them. Vechs was still a bit confused at how Etho had pulled that off but got over it when he came at him, Vechs was about to reach for his swords when he remember so he grabbed his throwing daggers and threw them at Etho. He dived between them but somehow they both scratched his biceps quite deeply. He landed and did a double flip over Vechs picking up one of the swords, Vechs drew the other. They started fighting a lot closer range now, but Vechs was drained and Etho was injured. They started hitting and Vechs being without too much injury forced Etho back. Etho and Vechs had the exact same thought. They sprung at each other, faked left but followed through. Etho was knocked next to the hole, surrounded by fire. Vechs was forced out of a fifth story window. He fell and fell and hit the ground leaving a three block hole. People looked at him with looks of shocks and horror. He limped away with shame dragging his smaller knife in his boot sticking out. He fell at the gate and got on his horse he rode off and wasn't heard of again._

Until the war.

He had never come back here. He was ashamed to. His greatest failure as Etho's apprentice was not beating him. Too bad Guude had saved him from the fall and doused the flames, "funny way he has of repaying him." Thought Vechs. He crouched down where he had fallen a memory kicked in of when it had happened he had questioned why he had done it. He looked at the mansion. Generic was in there somewhere. He'd seen everywhere, cut open everything. Apparently the fire hadn't been stopped too quickly as the place looked black and charred. The bridge was awful. Rotting wood filled with woodlice and mould. He didn't feel nervous to be here just annoyed that it had to be here, of all places. He followed the line his broken foot had made that afternoon across the bridge. He came to the hole where he fell. He was surprised he could of survived that let alone walked away and make it back how he did.

He looked around none of the damages had been repaired. The war had followed soon after, so he wasn't surprised. He looked at the front door, it used to be a portal but it had been doused. He looked around. The area had been flooded. It had once been lovely grass land and swamp but no longer now it was muddy water that gave no evidence that happiness had ever happened here. According to sources in his toast he'd said he made this place for a couple lovers who had died, long ago. He didn't know their name but now they were written of every wall. It was haunted because of what he had done. He had ruined the perfect home for them, and fuelled a fire big enough to consume his life.

He walked in "Generic" This sense of de-ja-vu making the place bring back bad memories. He had remembered why he hadn't joined Guude. He hadn't met his employer yet, so, why hadn't he. Now he remembered. When Vechs sent a letter to Guude via chicken asking "For more time to keep the beacon and regeneration on" but Guude had declined this saying "You were beaten once, it can happen again. Only the best". He hated Guude but didn't sign up with Seth because he'd have to directly report to Etho instead of Seth.

He walked up the stairs and took a left. He would of preferred to go right and see how the green house had overrun but the stairs were 12 blocks below and he didn't want to risk jumping 7 blocks across and 3.5 blocks up. Just for the view. He continued up and down the hall. He went into the master suit but no one was there so he took his leave continuing down the hall and took a door on his left. It lead to a huge study from which a view of the green room could be seen. It had a chair but it was facing the window away from Vechs. "Please have a seat, or better yet don't" said Generic spinning his chair around to face Vechs. Vechs smiled at him, it made a shiver go down Generics spine. Generic clapped and piston retracted and extended to hold Vechs in place. Generic now realised it was his turn to smile at the helpless victim. He pulled a dagger out of his desk draw and walk towards Vechs. Vechs didn't react. He didn't even move. He held a stare at generic, daring him to his worst. Generic was a man of the people, he didn't like to disappoint. He got close and held the knife around his waist the cut off Vech's belt. It was identical to Etho's in every way apart from carrying different gadgets and tools. The Generic cut of his backpack, and rummaged through that for a while. He found a few toys he was happy with then dropped the bag and belt into lava. Vechs reacted to this by straining and resisting. He said "Generic, I only came here to get some info from you but now you've made me mad. You won't like me then. Etho didn't." Generics draw dropped. How did he know that Etho knew unless…

"Yep, that's right" Bragged Vechs "I beat your little Etho buddy and he told me every little detail, so who's going to save you now? Sethbling? He can't get here, well fast enough at least."

Generic was scared but didn't show it. If he really had beat Etho then that means there was no one who could stop him, he was the best. Generic would have to get rid of him now. He clapped his hands once again in a different pattern and a sword dropped onto his desk blade down and buried through all his paperwork from months ago.

He drew the sword out. He wanted to do this he really did but he couldn't not in cold blood. But he knew he couldn't beat him like that, not in a fair fight. He was struck by inspiration, he was B-Team who said anything about, fair?

He clapped his hands and a needle strung out and injected Vechs with something. Vechs didn't know what it was nor did he care. The piston loosened and Bdubs walked in carrying a bow on his back and a sword in his hand but his best weapon was the smug look that hadn't left his face. He stood next to Generic and they moved as one. Vechs had barley gotten up and pulled out the knife in his shoe when they struck. He flipped backwards and slipped on a piece of wallpaper, he threw himself up and got dignified. He pulled out the sword he had attached to the inside of his thigh. He knew it was only short but it was going to have to do. They attacked but this time he was ready. They may not have been expertly trained but they moved as one and that made them effective and deadly. He dodged down but the other was already waiting for them there. He jumped and the both switch and cut the floor so that he'd go through the floor when he landed. There was only one way to beat these guys. Vechs jumped low so they had no time to switch instead they crossed weapons he threw his knife into the handle of the one going to Generic then landed and pressed the assault on bdubs.

Gb tried as hard as humanly possible to remove that sword from the floor, then he realised he could do something really dangerous that would give him the ability to do so but Bdubs might be put in danger for it. He ran over to the beacon and switched the emerald in there for one of his own and selected 'strength' as his option. He jumped on the sword and saw Bdubs getting backed up harder he ran for the beacon and selected 'regeneration' to this the beacon gave out a huge white light which collected clouds around it, which could be seen for chunks around.

Generic ran across the room but wasn't fast enough. By the time he was half way there Vechs had Bdubs with two swords crossed at his throat. With Bdubs's hand trapped behind some bricks that fell in the fight.

"Why did you betray everyone?" asked vechs "huh?"

"I betrayed no one, you betrayed us all"

"What your next going to come out with you were the choosen one anakin. All I did was leave!"

"All you did was enough to start a war!"

"No that was Etho, I'd tell you to ask him but you can't!"

"What do you want?"

"Why did you sell out?"

"Sell out? What are you on about?"

"I have you friend at knife point, what do gain by selling out?"

"I didn't haven't and wouldn't"

"Wait a minute you're telling the truth which means I've been miss lead."

"So you'll let him go?"

"yes, with this of course" And before anyone could protest Vechs shoved the sword into bdubs arm and threw the knife at generic. He then proceeded to leave. Generic took the knife to his ankle, it would stop him running for a while, that's for sure.

"Bdubs you alright?"

He didn't respond as he was knocked out he could see he was breathing but he was going pale and losing a lot of blood. "It'll be ok brother" Generic said as he crawled over to him and started to limp his way to freedom with bdubs over Muller. "It always is".

Guude sat at the highest point he could he had built a nice perch above the main centre piece of the new town hall. After bdubs betrayed them he couldn't risk the chance that they might have rigged something or had a secret tunnel, he was B-Team after all. He sat up in his perch he was untouchable there was no way to get near him without him knowing but he knew better he knew they wanted it, but they couldn't get it. It was his. He was too smart for them, they'd never get his beacon. Guude stared at it. Only he had access to this level, well, he and a mysterious stranger who offered to pay for it all. But the anonymous figure said he would only ever go up the tower once and he had already or so his spies had told him. Guude had people everywhere and anywhere he needed. But still they plotted for now they pretended that he was so high but tomorrow they'd come for him, him and the beacon. He burnt another diamond in the heat of the beacon and selected 'strength' and 'regeneration'. He knew they'd come these attributes would speed them up but help him from where he was.

He sat up in his tower inside the massive building. Only Adlington and pause dared get nearer, everyone else was banished. Except Vechs, if he was still alive. They climbed the tower to their limited height and Guude came down to meet them. Pause was still quite annoyed for events that had gone on with Etho and Adlington was burning to get some killing done. They reported Anderz find, kill and discovery. Guude listened intently. A new power, this must be what they've done to betray me. He glared at Adlington and asked why this information brought directly to him faster. Adlington complained that Anderz hadn't exactly brought it up at first. "He was slow to admit to be brought down by a man in a suit who barely moved. He was quite embarrassed and wanted to pretend that it never happened but it accidently slipped out at the pub." Guude seemed happy with this explanation and told them to find this power and search the tunnel, they could bring two guys of their choosing. They were not to separate at all. He knew Etho could take them 1v1 and 2v1 they were still not as threatening either but 4v1 has got to even challenge the great Etho's limits.

After dismissing them he got up and floated to the roof. This war had gone on long enough he decided, he needed an excuse though. He picked up his private phone "Delta Open Quadrant five" He barked into the phone. It unlocked and he put in the number. "Hello, yes it's me I want it done and I want it ready. I think I've found where he's hiding."

"Who?" the person on the other end asked

If it had been anyone else he would of melted their brains but because he needed, Guude couldn't afford to kill him, yet. "Sethbling"

Milbee dropped the phone and threw a small metal box to jsano who signalled to thejims to activate sequence 12/17. God save them now.

Avidya was standing in a buried room made of stone bricks across the table was a close friend.

"I don't have to remind you that you shouldn't be here, right Paul?"

Paul smiled at him, this was the same guy. A tiger doesn't change its stripes. "No you don't but where's the sense of adventure in wandering deserts when I could be wandering through a mine felid with guns shooting?"

"Still the same soares then"

Paulsoaresjr had been unseen for months by everyone, expect Kurt, Avidya and unknown to him Vechs. Everyone thought he was deep into 1.7 territory leaving behind ruins fully intact but with out the treasures, hidey holes that were professionally made and museums occasionally built along the path. No one really knew that and Kurt had travelled to the ends of the world and saw the greater threat, things called mobs were coming. They always had been. Kurt was still out there trying to stop them but Paul had travelled back against his wishes to get help. Kurt was a tough guy he'd pull through but that did depend if there was enough of him left for there to be a Kurt. He worried and wanted to get back, but not without help. Guude's was the larger army so maybe they'd help.

His voice gave nothing away as he said "I was the same soares but the sight of those hostile mobs may of changed me." He was a tough cookie but even tough cookies had their breaking points his was an army of super powered unnatural beings from another dimension that hated life because they had to. Different to pigmen, pigs, cows, squids and were even more dangerous than chickens, Paul could handle spy chickens. He was afraid in a way, this was a nice world but the existence of the 'excess beings' or so they called themselves was a worrying prospect. They already beat the ender dragon and wither once nearly at the cost of Guude if he hadn't been opped then he wouldn't of survived. But now there was minimum twelve of them all flying towards spawn and then on to the snapshots and future update lands, destroying all with more than 100 withers and hostile mobs to back them up, they came in the thousands. No one city could stand against them. They would fall alone that was assured.

He got up. He had to leave, he felt something. "Get help, something's wrong." As he said this an extraordinary event happened at the edge of the 1.7 world…

Kurt was fighting off mobs left right and centre. He was exhausted as was his dog. They had come in swarms in the night running for cover of caves and ravines. They had made it multiple thousand blocks and Kurt had stopped at the closest museum. He raided it for all the tools he could use and the hid TnT in the walls. He stood on the roof and waited for night to fall. His dog was by his side loyal as ever, he wanted him to leave but he wouldn't go, "good boy" thought Kurt. He looked to the horizon where figures began appearing and for a 160 degree turn all that could be seen was mobs. He stood firm resisting the urge to run, this had to be done.

He looked out and over the desert hills. They were coming and so were a couple dragons. He pillared up. A sky base would do nicely for this. Better than another for the job, the mobs saw this and gave the chase up. They clambered through the desert towards the open doors of the museum. He expanded outwards and built a couple islands basing them with obsidian and making sure the dragons couldn't destroy the pillars. His dog had teleported to him. He was ready. The mobs broke into the second floor of the museum smashing everything and coming through the floor then they were on the roof. They began to climb, Kurt moved to the centre of his island. Looked around then checked his inventory. "Did I ever tell Psj that we got a redstone torch in the temple? Oh well He'll know now" He went to the edge and dropped the torch, all it had to do was hit the floor. It fell and fell picking up more and more speed, but at the last possible second a skeleton moved forward and got hit by the torch it knocked a bone out and replaced it. The bone hit the floor with a snap. It was quickly grounded to paste by the massing bodies. He hoped that wasn't going to be him.

He had been fearing this moment and this out come all day. And now it was reality. He needed to set off that trap it could kill two dragons a couple dozen withers and maybe a few thousand normal hostile mobs. His life was worth less than that. So he went to the edge ready to jump when a hand touched him on the shoulder. It was a random player. He was so startled that he nearly fell off his tower. The player pulled him back. He had blonde hair and a cool green jaket that suddenly Kurt wanted. Without saying a word he got out a bow and put his out at Kurt, Kurt knew what he wanted but what was he going to do with it? He only had one. So he handed over his last redstone torch to the stranger. He immediately went to the edge and looked down, aiming suddenly he jumped backwards as the floor below him exploded. Kurt knew he wouldn't make it but some who the player ran on the exploded blocks, parkouring his way to Kurt. He looked at the hole where the edge of his temporary base had been and saw mobs ascending up intending to bring them down.

The stranger stood back and raised his bow and some arrows he'd never seen before. Kurt watch one of them hit a zombie and imbed itself in its arm then explode. Mobs scattered. Kurt picked up hs sword which he'd dropped in the explosion and jumped down after the mobs with his dog at his side. The stranger watch as he fell with some shock. Kurt went straight down and landed on a creepers head he jumped away and started fighting he had made a nice cycle around him and had to keep it that way. The stranger had been laying down redstone up on the island before drawing duel mini Axes and jumping down after Kurt. He flipped before landing on a zombies and cracking his neck off. He threw the body at two skeletons and started slicing his way to Kurt, he was tasked to protect him. He cut through a creepers head before he could explode then he threw the body at some zombies who reacted by looking at the body before it exploded. He looked at his axe, the reflection showed a few skeletons levelling drawn bows. He spun around, an arrow went into the air where he's head been only micro seconds before. He ran straight at them axes down head down but adrenaline soaring. He dodged arrows but was forced into a creeper he jumped off its head as it took an arrow to the face. In the air he cut arrows to shreds then proceeded to do the same to their heads.

It took him a while to reach Kurt who was focus of two wither who were hitting him simultaneously. He was about to throw an Axe when the withers exploded. And from the ashes step a figure dress mainly in white, he pulled out an enchanted Axe and hit the ground. A blue ring passed through Kurt but threw the mobs far back, Kurt came up to the stranger. He was quite deeply tanned, had a full black beard and brown eyes. He had some sort of confidence that made Kurt know that everything was going to be fine.

"You won't die this day Kurtjaymac" He announced, his voice was a bit deeper than Kurt had expected.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Your salvation and future" The stranger said "You! I told you to keep Kurt safe I now have to fly back to spawn to stop project 12 from working." And with that he took off

"Some boss you got" Kurt said, still watching the strangers body fly off into the distance.

"He's not my boss, that said he is my friend and a good one. He's a show off though. That back there was just him trying to impress. AD's a clever successful builder. Wait. Did I just... Damn I shouldn't of told you his name"

"AD nice I'll keep that in mind"

"His names AD_Quickfeat (A-D-Quick-Feet) he's the one guy in this world currently who can stop this war before the fighting begins, and I mean large scale. By the way can you keep this between us or at least on a need to know basis. He's a person not a treasure but with us it can get a little confusing between the two."

"But what about the museum? the mobs?" Kurt said with a worried expression on his face.

"Never mind about them for the moment you've got to tell everyone else that"

"Don't know if you've noticed but I live in a desert"

"Not for long, you'd probably better hold on" said the stranger not waiting for a response. He picked him up and began to fly "The names Noah by the way, nicenoah2."

"Woah" Kurt wasn't remarking the name he was over 200 blocks up and was flying faster than any horse or minecart could. Next stop spawn.

AD landed with a bump. He was annoyed, he had to fly all the way out there to save noah? Noah was better at PvP than anyone he knew how he did become so recless to let Kurt get into that situation, alone at least. He went into the cave and contacted beechy who had been waiting for his call all day. "Are the plans in place?"

"Yes, Guude won't know what hit him"

"Excellent, you're free to attack"

And with that the call ended.

"Game time" and then, it went dark. Everywhere.

**Stay tuned for the next cutting chapter in Division, Next chapter Division- Final to Fall.**

**Authors Note: Wow. Just Wow 12,117 words and all for one chapter? I spent 2 days on this mostly I got this done on the 30****th**** (today) but I got nearly 5000 words done on the 29****th****. I really appreciate the fact that anyone who has spent their time reading this has actually paid attention and hopefully liked it. I know it's a bit all over the place and by the time this goes up I will have proofed it and probably drafted the second and maybe third chapters. I will only post them if this is liked. I don't expect it to be huge or even in the thousands but I hope some people appreciate the time and effort involved in this. I have always wanted to make a fanfiction about the MindCrack server it's a goal of mine to get onto it one day. I am AD_Quickfeat it's my official tag look me up. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it, now here comes the proof reading. Great, just great but I'll be fine, I always am. AD Out.**


	2. Division- Final to fall

**Division- Path to fall.**

Guude looked up, no lights were working. Strange? He never saw a malfunctioning piece of Glowstone but here they were every light in the town, gone out. He looked around his arena, but he couldn't see anything. He didn't need to see to know that there was no one there, they'd all gone to either sort out the weapon, power or tunnel. Now he was all alone.

There was no way anyone could get to him. But he couldn't see down there for all he knew there was someone climbing the tower right now. He ran to the window and threw a torch down. It fell revealing empty space, no one was there. He was over reacting. No one knew where he was or why he was where he was but he knew, to protect what was his. Then a strange thought occurred to him, it was a vision. He saw a donkey traveling across a taiga biome with something on its back. He tried to look closer but he couldn't get a focus until the object turned. It was bdubs and there was someone walking next to him. Guude didn't get a very good look at him but he presumed it must be Generic.

He ran to his panel and entered his code. He was trying to find someone who wasn't busy but everyone had been assigned a task and no one was worrying right now what Guude had to say. He decided it was time.

He walked over to the far wall and started hitting it, over and over until the polished up stone brick that had once been there was rubble. He reached in and pulled out his green armour and a red stained sword. It glowed in the darkness as did his armour. He felt powerful, and he was. 'Strength boost 3' and 'speed boost 2'. His armour was maxed out and his sword, unbelievable. Literally every enchant in the game for a sword plus it was electrical which made it do extra damage to anyone wearing iron or chainmail, like Generikb was.

He threw himself out of the window landing in a crouch and a curled ball. He raised his head and pulled his sword out of the ground. It had gone through the stone like it was paper, that's what he liked about it. He smiled then before the tip of his sword had left the ground he ran off. He ran through the stands and jumped down into town. He sprinted through it leaving a trail of dust in his wake, he didn't stop at the first barrier though he ran straight up it and flipped off the roof. No one in Vanilla minecraft had ever felt this kind of power before. He intended that it stayed that way.

No one knew he was gone even if they did ask him, he'd never respond. He reached past the old spawn running through bdubs house with a flint and steel and took a few seconds to appreciate the flames warmth in the cold night's air. Then he took off again. While he was running he realised he was in creative, otherwise he would of died from the wind chill of moving this fast with this much muscle. He flew upwards, so it was true. This made his job a ton easier. He flew over bdubs house again this time breathing fire, the house exploded in a ball of flames.

He flew over two biomes before he reached the taiga biome he'd seen before in the vision. He went to ground the cover of the tree was too great for him to be able to see where they were.

As he got closer to the ground he saw tracks, two sets. Next to each other. One was from a mule and the other also sort of resembled a mule. He followed them until they lead him out onto a vast rolling desert by the coast. "They might actually escape me" thought Guude sarcastically "nah" and with that he spun his hand around and a massive sand storm erupted. Where ever they were they'd have to stop now.

Bdubs had had a hard day. Vechs came in and cut through the bone in his arm and now he was barely conscious and strapped through a donkey traveling through a desert with a hermit. But then again that hermit saved his life, being his best friend and all. They had been travelling as cautiously as they could as only one of them was in condition to fight, but fighting well wasn't generik's 'style'.

He had tried to get up once but his arm just made him collapse back onto the donkey. He was tired and hungry but worst of all extremely thirsty. They had had to take the higher route on the way back as Anderz had discovered the secret tunnels that ran underneath the world. And the one time they desperately needed them.

Bdubs reached for his sack, in it was a map. This map would tell them where Beef would meet them with the squid sub. It showed an area close to the lost city of 'lilly-pad-ia'. The old lilly pad had been the first main strategic base, on the main land that is. But word got out that they were getting dangerously close (2000 odd blocks) and they bombed it hard. The city went down along with 236 villagers and a ton of animals. Beef hasn't built another base to this day. He lives in his steam punk mini city utopia in the hills but he doesn't build or create much knower days. It was a ruin now that you could visit, if you learned to breath underwater. Which surprisingly enough Beef was actually working on underwater potions in Ethos lab.

They had reached a small desert hole when Generik stopped and looked north. A massive sand storm was coming their way. Generic started to dig out a 4 wide hole, the only hole big enough to keep them all safe and they could travel in. Bdubs looked over his shoulder to the oncoming storm then a Generik then back to the storm. He would never be able to dig the hole out in time. Bdubs forced himself onto his feet. He may have a bad arm but he's feet worked. He was wearing a sling so he relive strain from the area. He picked up a shovel with his bad hand and started to dig slowly. Generik saw this and smiled. They both knew the storm was going to hit faster than they could dig but they were B-Team, never give in or give up.

When the storm hit their hole was little more than half way completed. They lowered the horse in and covered themselves up with a sheet. Bdubs poked up a couple sticks with tubes in. Generik trusted bdubs so didn't question why. They both collapsed from exhaustion onto either side of the muller and planned to sleep out the storm, unknowing to them this storm wasn't natural nor would it end. Until they were found, and dead.

Guude was bored he'd scanned over 10,000 blocks of sand and stone, caves and dungeons and still hadn't found a trace of the B-Team. He began to question why he was here but for some reason he put that thought aside, he needed to find Generik and Bdubs, and finish them. They were enemies after all. But who's to say that they're here or still are here. For all he knew they'd gone.

He picked up the pace and decided that the wall offered enough security if he scanned from there back, they'd have nowhere to go but back. Right back into the clutches of his assassins. "Not a bad plan if I do say so myself" He said to himself "Guude you the man". He smiled at his own compliment and kept asking questions like "Who the man, I'm the man!" for another few chunks before realising he was talking to himself.

It was nearly dawn and there was no sign of them. Something had once popped up on the radar but it had been quite someway out to sea, they weren't stupid enough to try and swim back, were they? He had made up his mind and decided that it was a wild goose chase. He let the storm subside and began to travel back, slowly and annoyed.

Suddenly a beep came from his radar. He didn't listen it was annoying probably another silver fish. Then it bleeped three times quite quickly together which meant a group. He looked at his radar and it showed the group same distance apart but all heading in the same direction. Groups of wild silverfish didn't behave like this, but players did. He flew directly and quickly. He saw a brown dot appear on the horizon he slowed but not too slow. He flew above them for a second then began to land. And with a dramatic 'Boom' he landed not 30 blocks away from them sending a small wave of sand a couple blocks. "Hi guys" He said a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Generik clambered out of the hole, it had been awful. He stretched. His joints had been stiff and confined and the mule had smelled worse than Generik. He wanted to throw up but in this desert water was vital. The storm had gone and he was thankful of that. The sky was a nice blue and it made him quite happy, life was good once again, but the hole was a different matter.

He dived back in and grabbed bdubs up. He wanted to wake him but didn't at the same time. Irrelevant of what he wanted to do he hadn't wanted to put strain on his arm so he woke him up and offered to help him up onto the horse but he said "I'll be fine walking".

They climbed out of the hole. Bdubs got out last as he had to help get Generik's pet out once that was done it was done they continued traveling and discussed the storm. T

here had never been a storm before in all of Minecraftia, well not a sand storm. They discussed the possibility of those magical strangers being part of this 'storm', but bdubs put a line through that by saying about how they'd wanted to help them out rather than kill them.

"All I'm saying is that if they wanted to save you then why kill you now. It'd have the same effect. I mean it's pointless, it wasn't them I mean it couldn't be. Right Genny?" But Gb wasn't listening, he'd seen a shadow fly over their heads, and it wasn't a birds. He threw bdubs back against the mule as a figure in glowing green landed in front of them. "Hi guys" said the figure in a well-known voice. It was Guude. Generik had had a feeling that this storm was super-natural and this confirmed his suspicions. "Guude" he said as the figures smile grew. He was drawing his sword when half of it fell of. The line of sand was kicked up but No one saw Guude move. "Dubs I'd get out of here" Generik said loudly, not taking his eyes off Guude. Bdubs didn't want to leave but was pretty much a hostage in the position he was in. Generik may not be able to run but at least he'd be able to walk. And so bdubs ran off towards the coast. Generik looked back to check that he was doing so. He decided to draw Guude out "Why are you afraid of me?"

Guude laughed "I ain't afraid of no one" he replied strongly

"Then why do you hide behind that armour and destroy my sword, I must pose some threat for you to do that".

Guude felt rage surge within him. He never did keep his temper under control so he lashed out, he ran at Generik before he even saw him move and then he hit him, he literally went flying. Out and onto the water.

He was on his back. Guude turned his attention to the horse which charged at him, then he lost interest and began to move towards Bdubs. The horse didn't give up his charge so the micro laser attached to Guude's back fried him into thin air. He continued through the desert for some time. They were getting close to the beach, which meant the sea wall. Nowhere to run. Right as he realised this a giant orange metallic smashed through the wall throwing massive chinks of rock, obsidian and glass flying. Guude saw this come up on his check list. As 'To clean up wall'. He realised this was a priority. He flew as fast as he could to the hole that had now become plural with multiple breaks, they must be invading.

He got to the wall and stood on the shore close to it. All he could see were tentacles made of metal reaching from the sea to through the wall. If anyone else would of seen it they might of gone nuts or panicked, Guude just thought that it was under done and that orange wasn't the correct colour to suit the atmosphere.

He knew that the squid had made the breach, well unless another giant squid had somehow managed to attack this area, at the same time.

He threw some of the fallen rock at one of the arms then the floor below him. He was carried on it as fast as possible. He stepped back off it, at the last possible second. It hit the giant squid to no visual effect, it was a waste.

He decided that this was a minor distraction and required minimum time spent on. So he choose an arm and quickly flew close to it. Guude grabbed the metal exterior of the sea creature and began to drag upwards with it. It was quite heavy but as Guude put more power into it he barely noticed the weight him leave and be replaced onto of him. He looked up and laughed, he'd pulled to fast and hard and pulled one of the arms off.

He looked out to where the arm had come from, Generik was stirring in the water there. Some people didn't know when to stay down. He floated down to Generik, who was now attempting to swim to shore. He floated alongside him. "Why do you bother?" asked Guude forcing Generik's head under the water, roughly 100 blocks under. He saw the light that he had been carrying fade into the blue and green, one sorted another trapped.

He once again began a slower more triumphant flight back, being more visual as know he knew that Generik wasn't one to be defeated as easily as that. Bdubs wasn't either but he was injured and trapped. He had a weapon but nothing more, helpless.

He heard the last bubbles from Generik's air supply rise to the surface, it was a satisfying sound. Got an IIM (important instant message) and looked at his communicator. Avidya and Blame were on their way to his location to see why he left the tower. They were traveling on high powered speeders and would be there within the next few minutes.

He was about to dismiss them and say that he didn't need their help when he heard a huge crash of water, like a massive tank breaking the surface, followed by the sound of water running into other water, but he was by the calm flat sea. Then a shadow of a massive squid loomed over the beach, "this must be Beefs" thought Guude "Great" It brought two of its massive tentacles up and brought them down right on Guude's head. He bounced off the ground with enough force to level a small city, then stood up and brushed the dirt from his shoulder. "Didn't anybody tell this idiot that you can't beat me?" Guude yelled generally. The only reply was the flattening of some trees and waves breaking.

He jumped right at this giant beast, in hopes to have a chewy sushi dinner. He drew his sword mid-flight and at the same time the beast brought all its tentacles together and wrapped them around one another. They shone blue in unison unfortunately one was missing and so the beam had to be brought down to a less powerful level. Guude was almost on the closest arm when a ball of light was created then everything went white.

Avidya was with Blame traveling at high speeds through the forest, dodging in and out of trees. It wasn't either of their first choice in team but somehow they'd come to be quite the successful team. The first to breach the Northern most lands and find some rare resources. They switched out a forest biome for a taiga one, the trees were further apart and so it gave Blame time to check his GPS and Guude's signal. It was a red dot that hadn't moved in nearly a minute. There was little to no activity in the area only chickens and some fallen trees. Something must of hit since all the trees were flat and the chickens had all been cooked.

They came to the desert and found a ruined coast line. Holes everywhere, blocks misplaced, trees from another biome in the desert and a giant orange tentacle? What could of happened?

They found the spot where Guude was, a huge 12 block deep hole with Guude lying face down in the stone, armour torn, sword in a nearby tree. A scene of devastation. Avidya got closer as Blame radioed their finds back and asked if they were clear to proceed with the extraction. Avidya got closer and noticed something wasn't right. The way Guude was lying, it wasn't natural. He turned him over only to find him unconscious, gaged and tied with iron grade ropes. It'd take a diamond drill to get through those, or an angry op.

Avidya signalled Blame who, after seeing Guude's state, drew his sword and put on his thermal detector. He didn't have time to think as two figures jumped out of the bush behind him. One carried a massive hammer like Anderz used to carry the other a small knife. Neither wore armour apart from the hammer wielder, he wore shoulder pads. One screaked "attack", he knew it was Generikb but this other guy. He didn't have a heat signature from the waist down. He tried to remove his helm to find out who he was but they were on him before he could do anything. They attacked separately, one attacked then when they couldn't or stopped the other attacked. Leaving no time for retaliation or recovery. They hadn't noticed or seemed to notice Avidya and he was going to use that.

Avidya had waited for them to come to him, he had heard Gb shout out their assault. When he realised they were only two he knew that they could take them. He stuck his head out of the hole and saw the backs of two enemies one with a small dagger and the other with a massive hammer. He prioritised which one was going to cause more damage, he came to the conclusion that that would be the giant with the hammer. He looked like they were fighting like they had a thousand times. Vechs would recognise this style of fighting. It was the fighting that people who train together get the advantage of using. It must be the B-Team, Bdubs looked slightly different though.

Blame was being forced back, he'd fight better if he had his helmet off but he didn't have the time or skill do it. He saw Avidya sneak around to the bush they'd hidden in, that's when Avidya came up with a great plan. He changed direction heading for the forest but tripped over a root and immediately a massive hammer shattered his foot. He pulled off his helmet and yelled in pain. It wasn't the fusion he want to be killed in or who he'd hoped to be killed by but he knew the B-Team would get him one day. Today looked like that day. The man with the hammer brought it up and looked him in the eye then he stopped and fell to his knees.

Avidya had been in the bush and had waited for Blame to lead them to him then they could of taken one each and might of beaten them. He didn't count on BTC falling and having his foot smashed by the largest hammer imaginable. So improvising he ran out of the bush parkoured into a tree and jumped behind the player with the hammer and did the only reasonable thing to save his team mate. He put his sword through beefs heart before he could move his hammer.

Generik had been next to Beef when he fell, he'd watched his friend drop down instantly dead and bleed out all over Avidya who brought his sword up to slash the back of Generik's legs but an arrow went through his head before he could make his move. Avidya reached with his sword to slash Genny's head from his shoulders but he ducked and hit a pressure point in his arm making him drop his weapon. Out of nowhere BdoubleO Jumped in blade aiming to kill but Avyida ducked and the balde went into a tree. Avidya realised his only real hope was to either get a weapon or wake up Guude and as waking up Guude involved a close to death experience from friendlies he passed. He hit bdubs bad arm then hit him in the face as he went down. Generik was still drawing his sword and walking over. Avidya picked up the sword and rolled into the bushes. Genny ran over to bdubs and handed him the dagger. They stood back to back looking for their opponent. Suddenly the sword came as blur from a thicket of bushes on Gb's right. It caught him off guard and slashed the vein on his fighting arm. He ran out of the bushes but was pinned to a tree by Bdubs throwing dagger. He had aimed to kill but live with what you get.

He picked up Generik and thought about taking Beef's body so Etho could bury it by his base but he knew he couldn't do it. Carrying Generik was risk and hassle enough.

They reached the sub with Generik slipping in and out of consciousness. Lights flashed in the direction of the main control room and within a minute of the fight they were safe under the sea and out of the area. Bdubs set up the auto pilot and set course to the emergency base which was just an underground base connected to the sea by armoured glass doors.

He left the ship on auto pilot and went back to tend to Generik, he'd lost a lot of blood and his condition was failing. He'd gone into a comma and the medical equipment's test showed that he had little chance of waking up, ever.

Guude woke up instantly. Someone, something had happened. For a second he couldn't remember, then in a flash he did. The ship, the squid, the fight, the fall.

He flew upwards and saw Avidya kneeling next to a body. Apart from a rip in his shirt he was unscathed. Guude went down and looked at who had fallen in the fight. It was BTC. He was dead, an arrow wound to the head and blood still lightly pumping from what once had been a foot.

In the dirt next to him was Beef's body he had a attained a major stab wounds in the back but when he turned him over on to his front he saw a lot more stab wounds. He counted more than 40. Avidya had vented his anger, but not his sorrow. Guude created a shovel and began to dig.

Avidya heard digging, he turned and saw Guude digging a hole. For the first time in ages he was showing slight emotion, unfortunately it was sadness. He returned to sulking. He made BTC look presentable and hid the arrow wound, dressed his foot. Then he asked Guude to lower the body into the grave. Guude moved his fingers and the body floated next to the hole. He moved his other hand in a fluid motion and of the downed trees, wood and leaves, made a nice closed coffin which was lowered into the grave. The grave was filled in the marked with a stone from the hole he'd made.

He then turned his attention to Beef. Something didn't seem right with him. "It's his legs" Said Avidya. "He was able to jump him, literally." Guude put on his thermal specks and sure enough there was no activity from that area of the body. Though the body was cooling down it was still a huge way from being as cold as the legs were and the evening air made this even clearer. Guude ripped off the fake skin and found half muscle and half machine running on some silver liquid in chain mesh veins. He was nearly a cyborg. Guude was mad. They'd sent three guys, one of which was artificially enhanced with future technology and they kill an injured man trying to stand up for his cause. He screamed out then ripped Beefs head from his shoulders and walked away with the head. Etho would see this in his final moments and it would be the greatest victory he could have. He'd have Etho and from that Sethbling. He made the call to Milbee but he didn't pick up then the alert went, something was afoot.

Milbee had been up all night working on a way to contain the bombs full potential explosion into one area. He hadn't had any luck yet but Jims claimed to have a way.

They were in a secret facility under the old town hall. They'd had this facility for a couple months and it was going to be a one time gig for them. They only worked on the one project here, The End Game. It was a thermonuclear warhead capable of sinking a continent if fired when not charged but it was charged, charged with enough energy to power a solar system, or end two.

At first this was a good thing, destroy all of the world and op all those you want to survive but as the time went on and the devises power was tested against the server itself. Well, they weren't sure if even an op could oppose this force and live. So their only real option was to contain it to a few hundred thousand block radius, that should be big enough.

Milbee fired up his mini jet pack and whizzed around the corners of the facility at an incredible speed. It was quite a large facility for what they were doing but they weren't allowed to leave or have anything come in or out until they were done so they had to have everything they needed already down here. Baj was the only one with the correct clearance to come down there but he rarely ever did. This was a rare time. Baj had agreed to come and go into the nether with them to help test out the missiles power. It wasn't used for anything else so blowing it up might do something.

He had nearly reached the control centre when he saw something very strange indeed, Jsano was talking to Baj in a normal conversation about the weapons future and the facilities protection against it. It was hilarious, Baj had no idea what he was on about and for once was being talked down to by one of the scientists. It made him smile then a little way down the corridor he dared laugh but stopped when he saw Baj come out of the room, all red and confused. Clearly he'd said something stupid.

He got to the room and put in his encoded pass code then got the various scans and was allowed to pass into the next room. Mostly it was computers and stacks of paperwork on desks, this facility was built for more people. So they used multiple desks to store their various pieces of data. At the front there were a few boards that were flip able to reveal a second side. Both sides were full of equations, symbols, shapes, scales, angles and anything else that could fit onto the board. Jims hand writing was tiny, it was seriously hard to read.

He continued down past the boards and skipped past a stack of paperwork to find a computer replaying 34,872 different ways that the bomb could affect everything. Currently on 542, but Jims wasn't here. He always paused something when he left. He began to worry then thought "Worrying over a screen playing through scenarios" you need to get a break or at least some air.

He was on his way out when something dripped down from the ceiling, it was sticky white stuff. He tried to pull it off his shoulder but it was untearable, it didn't budge. It just got his left hand stuck to his opposite shoulder. He looked up. There was a spider web of the stuff. There was two people one he didn't recognise was walking along the web that the other player was stuck in. It was the Jims he was signalling to the emergency button. He dived for it but got covered in goo before he reached it. He was stuck like that. Only his eyes were unaffected. The stranger then broke the goo around his mouth allowing him to breathe then smashed his way through the doors, sounding alarms through the building.

Jsano heard this and ran to the main room where he found, to his horror, Milbee and Thejims stuck in goo unconscious. Baj joined him and went straight into creative mode. He flew into the room and scanned the area, it was clear as far as he could tell. But as far as he could tell wasn't good enough, suddenly a pipe smashed onto his head leaving him unconscious as well.

Jsano felt fear build up in him, this stranger had managed to get in without the alarms going, taken out everyone including an op in creative mode and had him pinned to a wall.

"All I need to know is where you guys have left Guude's little science fair project" He said in a voice echoed throughout the research centre.

"I-I-I-I Ha-a-ve N-n-n-n-oo Idea W-w-what Your talking about" He stuttered

"Oh really so that computer overthere is just a game? Is that what the calculations are for? You guys are playing hop-scotch with your leaders emeralds?"

"Well no but…"

"BUT WHAT?!"

"We hid it in the desert somewhere and then Guude wiped our RAM, just program it for him. We don't know where it is. We'll all know when it hits though. It's all data stream so it works like that err yeah?"

The stranger put his hand through one of the computers then through Jsano against the far wall. "It's Ala268" He said as he turned his back on him and flew off. Seconds later alarms went and the glue like substance from the roof once again went to a liquid state. Everyone woke up within ten minutes of the events without too much injury. Baj didn't complain of anything but everyone saw him walk back to the tunnel with a slight limp in his step.

He left once he knew everything (but the unrepairable stuff) was cleared up and put away. And that was the last they ever saw of him.

Etho was annoyed. He was annoyed at Sethbling for sending Beef, he was annoyed at Guude for putting him in that position, he was annoyed at Vechs for making them go out that way for so long, he was annoyed at the whole situation! Beef had been one of his closest friends, an apprentice who had been closer than an apprentice. He was the last member of team Canada that he'd fully trusted. Pause and Adlington had been so disappointing. They could have been great. Like Beef.

He wasn't the only one morning in the medical bay, Bdubs was sitting next to a bed where Generikb was lying. His condition had been worsening since their arrival but now his condition had become stable. He was alive at least that's what mattered. Sethbling had called an emergency meeting at the Mother Ship but Bdubs had explained that there was a problem in Generiks condition and he couldn't be moved from this base. Sethbling had tried to sway Bdubs but he was not going to change his mind.

The meeting was in the afternoon and Bdubs came in still munching on an apple. He hadn't talked to anyone and so he sat as in the corner next to Etho, who for a ninja seemed to like to talk, a lot. Sethbling came in and sat down next to pyro. Etho nodded at Pyro who brought down a small screen. It displayed the data retrieved from Beefs legs the day of the fight.

"Here is the data, Pyro has been analysing for the past 6 and bit hours. He has been working on a private project with Etho and we'd now like you to know about it."

On que Etho and Pyro walked to the front. "Greetings guys" Said Pyro "I'm sure some of you will have heard of our blacklisted project, cybernetics. It's the practise of combining player and machine the end result is a cyborg"

Etho picked up from here "Cybrogs are enchanced players. They can think faster, react quicker, are faster, stronger and more intelligent than us. They function through their brain and an ultra-fast ultra-lightweight supercomputer imbedded in the brain."

"This is the latest step in technology. Beef was out first subject. He was missing legs so we grew him some and used the enhancers to make his legs a lot more powerful. Replacing vein for liquid steel flow was Etho's idea"

"Liquid steel is a very useful thing it can be hardened and melted quickly and caught and shaped effectively, for example. If you had nails you needed to put in you simply ask the computer to create the tool for the job. Guns can be created but they can't be fired unless you're dying. Waste isn't part of the design"

"We are starting to open the process up to anyone who will serve Sethbling as ruler of the MindCrack server!"

Many people cheered at this point. Seth bling once again stood up at the front as Pyro and Etho took their seats. "In other news, we have finally finished The BP. It has been a struggle without Generikb's help, but we have managed to pull through" He didn't show any emotion at the point about Generik but showed it more as a minor inconvenience. People clapped and so did Bdubs. People shared news and then it was wrapped up by a board showing the people who had died, their gamer tag, time on the server, a picture of them and their country.

"May they find a better seed" Said Sethbling, bowing his head.

When the meeting was done. Etho, Doc and Sethbling went and paid their visit to Generik. He was part of the redstone council and only Etho had had more assassination attempts than him, he'd lived through them all but one lucky throw must have been all it took. Etho was the last to leave, bdubs had to take him away. "It reminds me of how Vechs looked after I hit him out of generik's window. He was in a bad way but he lived through it."

"Genny will to." And that was all that was said between the two on that matter. They walked off in silence. Etho decided it was time to cheer him and bdubs up, he went to his room and grabbed his mask but by the time he'd gotten back bdubs was gone along with the squid sub, he was good. Etho looked at his radar and watched and small dot began to travel towards the main land. He was still better.

Avidya was scared, he was falling. From 300 hundred blocks up. Guude had passed out from exhaustion and lack of oxygen and he, Avidya and the head and began plummeting from the lower atmosphere.

Guude had been carrying him at a high altitude to avoid detection, Guude wasn't in any condition to fight, Avidya might have been but he'd been through enough fighting for one save. They had made it half way there when Guude had had to slow down because of passengers and his condition was making it harder and harder to go on. He'd nearly passed out once but Avidya's yelling and his advice to go down had brought him to, but Avidya had fallen asleep and there was no one to help him not collapse into a deep sleep the second time.

Avidya had snapped awake immediately. He was out of range to be able to see the clouds yet but they'd load in, below him. He suddenly realised he was weak and helpless in this situation and the only person close enough to help him was sleeping. He angled himself towards Guude and yelled into his ear. Guude simply knocked him back a couple dozen blocks and continued his, now uninterrupted, sleep. There wasn't any way to survive this he'd left his armour back in its stand back at base but even so, feather falling a thousand wouldn't save him now.

He broke through the clouds and screamed, he was now only maybe a hundred blocks above the ground. After his sudden outburst, he was about to pray when he saw a massive ship made entirely out of white quartz and snow. He scream out for someone to help. His screamed faded and he was about to shout again but before he could inhale, he was tackled. Knocking the wind out of him. "Brace" Said the voice. They hit the ground with more force than Guude had but the stranger had landed on his feet, slightly crouched. He dropped Avidya on his butt then jumped back onto the ship. Avidya pulled out his camera and got a snapshot of the entire ship as it started to pull away. It was when he pulled his smartphone away that he noticed that there was nothing underneath the ship, it was flying. He ran to try to catch up with it but even at cruising speed it was going at more blocks than he could cover in a minute in 30 seconds.

He collapsed in the dirt and watched as Guude crashed into the side of a mountain in a Mesa biome. He knew he had taken a life wrongly. He could have just disabled Beef or done something to remove the hammer but he'd attacked rashly and Beef had paid the price.

He climbed up to where Guude lay and found Beefs head in a bag. He picked up his tools that Guude had collected and made his way up the hill.

He passed through biome upon biome until he came to a nice forest biome. "This looks like where he fell" Said Avidya quietly. He was about to start digging when he saw the sea. It was an amazing view. Truly fantastic. He stood on a cliff by the edge of the sea, he knew what he had to do. He got his axe out and made short work of the surrounding trees.

He chopped down trees until he had a few stacks. On his way he found a waterfall and decided that this was to be the place where he set his plan into motion. He slid down the waterslide quickly and efficiently. From there he saw a cave. He quickly made some supports and set about making a ship. This was to be a copy of the one he'd just seen, only smaller and made of wood.

It took multiple hours of blood, sweat and frustration before he finally had the ship completed. He set the head on a hold at the ships wheel. The wood carved out to be a replica of Beefs original skin. He was proud of his work and was about to push it into the water when a rouge flaming arrow caught the deck. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't of set it alight but he'd just oiled the joints and covered in 'gleam'. 'Gleam' was a formula used to make everything shine and float, it was also extremely flammable if caught when not soaked in properly. He looked out of the cave into the mist that had crept up to the mouth of the cave.

Bdubs rolled in on top of the ship he'd been in last time. He was fully kitted with everything from knifes to explosives. He was ready to kill. The fire made the wound on his arm look like a small blade, running through his arm. Avidya had been caught off guard he had no real armour and only his makeshift iron sword for protection. "Look I regret killing Beef, I tried to make amends." Avidya tried to explain.

"I'm not here for Beef. He was a nice guy yeah and I am still upset about what you've done to him. But he's no brother in a life threatening comma. He's alive but he can't hear me or do anything. He's in extreme pain 24/7 and would be screaming out every second if his body hadn't made the choice to disappear. You took freaking took him, now I'll take ya' head" And before Avidya could draw his weapon bdubs lashed out. Avidya dogged and ducked under the weapon sliding past bdubs who ran into the ship, breaking its supports. Bdubs continued his assault not breaking for anything, not even when the tide raised and began to flood the chamber.

The cave mouth was small but the inner cave was quite large. It wasn't so small that Avidya's scaled down replica of the ship was trapped within but it was still quite a small entrance. This didn't stop the flow of water from cascading into the cave at any slower rate than anyone would of expected. Bdubs only realised the water was there when he tripped over a stone and went knees first into the cool stream. It was filling the cave. Bdubs knew that this was a suicide attempt fighting Avidya in here so he tried to force Avidya further in and leave enough of a window to get him out.

Avidya had been in the cave long enough to see some advantage points and he was trying to play as many of them that were still above the water. He'd seen bdubs fall and had thought about running but before he could think twice bdubs was up and charging so he stuck to his high ground. He was on top of a boulder slashing down at the only way up to prevent bdubs being able to come up without compromising his head. Avidya had to think quickly, he wanted to get out and he wanted to save bdubs.

Yes, they were enemies and yes, he was trying to kill him but Avidya had promised not to sacrifice a life unless his own was on the line. Not for revenge, not for power, not for honour, not for glory, none of it would make him kill. His own demise was the last thing he wanted so he'd agreed that then he would kill, otherwise he'd use force just not deadly force. Bdubs wasn't too great a threat so no deadly force was used, yet.

Bdubs had seen the route Avidya had taken, "A smart one" He thought, as it was the only route up to his location and he had it covered from his location. He knew he'd caught him off-guard but now he knew he was there and was ready. Then a new thought crossed his mind. He threw a rock at Avidya, and he had to duck back to avoid it. He ran out into the water and then under it. He swam against the current and out of the cave where he waited for Avidya.

Avidya had been avoiding the rock and trying to remove the dust it had scattered when bdubs had ran so he had no idea where he'd got to. BdoubleO was a crafty one, that he knew so he thought it likely that he'd done the last thing someone in his position would do, run. He jumped out from where he was, blade at the ready and went down his path. The water had risen a considerable amount now, enough to be able to swim in, "or sail a boat" said Avidya. He climbed aboard his mini vessel and guided it out the mouth of the cave. He went under the decks and pulled out some wood to make a crafting table, he then jumped out grabbed some stone and swam back. He was exhausted after this and had to take a couple seconds to catch his breathe. He would of taken longer to do this but a stone fell above him and that gave him the basic message. Get out now or don't get out at all. He decided now over never, literally.

Bdubs wasn't expecting what he saw. A ship came bounding out of the caves though the water forced towards the edge of the mouth it simply cut through the rocks, leaving some parkour for bdubs to follow up. He jumped up and continued up until he was level with the higher deck of the ship. He drew two swords and jumped on board. Flames had died down slightly but this sudden activity seemed to reopen their oxygen supply and bdubs had time to jump out of the way before the lower decks quite literally blew up below his feet.

He got up and saw Avidya standing next to a fallen Beef, again. This time he was sure of a better outcome. He started climbing the steps but as he did so Avidya turned and brought part of the flaming mask falling in his direction. He leapt backwards narrowly missing a fiery death. Avidya set the ship on course for the open sea and stood above the fallen log which was slowly burning its way through the freshly cut stairs. "Bdubs why do you still insist on fighting me? I was going to leave to a far land and bury Beefs head and pay my condolences. But now you've forced my hand I ask you that one question. Why?"

"Because of what you did."

"There has to be more than that" Taunted Avidya.

"You think I came to help Beef over Genny?"

"No I think you only came for Beef"

"And why would you think that"

"Redirecting the question, gotta love it. I thought that because you came in his ship and tried to kill me desperately after I killed Beef. You're doing one of three things possibly all or two but I think its one. You're either Mad at losing or retreating from a fight and are here to finish it, mad at losing Beef so you're here for his remains so you can bury them or your mad at me putting Gennyb into a comma. So did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I'll apply for all of the above." And with that he flipped over the tree and started fighting Avidya. This time they knew all bets were off, only one was getting away from this.

Etho was in a sub armed to the teeth with the latest technology. Pyro was with him but he'd been in the back prepping the procedure. Etho was nervous, Beef had had a heart attack during the operation and it was only because of his opped powers that he had lived through it. Pyro didn't have these powers and Etho couldn't be in God or creative mode for this. If something went wrong it was game over before they even got there. Pyro knocked on the cockpit, it was time. Etho got up from the controls. The ship had been on auto pilot but he preferred to make sure, you never knew.

He made his way to the operating table and saw the wires, pipes, needles, chemicals, metals and electrodes that were going to be applied to him. He lay down on the table that adjusted to his size. Pyro gave him the injection then ran over to his computer, ran last minute checks and brought up Etho's vitals. Etho went under. Pyro started up the proses and then went into the weapons/ training room. He'd wait until Etho had gone through his treatment then find out what special enchantments Etho's 'touches' had given him.

Pyro sweated it out in the gym and was on his way back when he noticed that there was an extra shadow in the room. He pretended to go to the change. Once he was around the corner he placed down an invisible tracker and levelled his weapon. He stepped around the corner and straight onto Vechs smaller blades. Pyro instantly dropped his weapon and grabbed Vechs around the neck but he was too weak. He couldn't move him. Vechs back handed him into a wall, Pyro looked over at the panel on the wall and whispered to it "lock down procedure bay, weapons and all corridors to anyone but me and Etho." Suddenly sirens went up and iron bars went straight down across the doors where Vechs was heading. He brought down his weapon and turned his head "Now we're going to talk about the inconvenient doors in my way. There a real hastle" And to this he walked past Pyro and picked up his stick. "Fun time"

Etho felt like hell, but at the same time powerful and different. He noticed the iron bars by the doors. Pyro must have his reasons he thought. He stretched got up and walked over to the doorway to the cockpit, it slid open and the iron bars retraced when he got near. This is good he though passing through into the corridor.

Instead of going to the cockpit he went to the simulator and said for it to be an open ocean arena. He felt himself fall from a chopper and land with ease, even though the drop had been from three and a half hundred blocks up. He had landed in the middle of a 10x10 square made of three different shades of blue glass in a seemingly endless sea. He said "Simulation 1 easy", he wanted to see if his upgrade worked and he didn't want to be in the middle of an army when that happened.

Four zombies, two skeletons and a creeper spawned all around him. He popped his arm and out came the blades hidden under his wrist in his arm. He got close to the nearest zombie and stabbed him multiple times with each blade before lengthening it to sword length and popping them out. They were the perfect swords for him to use duel wield, they sliced through everything and anything he instructed them to. He sliced through the skeletons bow then kicked him off the raft and watch as it tried to shoot but just pulled his bow apart. He took a shot from the other skeleton, it hit him in the back but brushed off. He had had flexible nano-armour installed under his skin. It was practically unbreakable and could self-repair in a flash if it was. He brought his hands up and two guns levelled at the two zombies making it very difficult to move. They went straight down. The creeper charged but Etho just jumped him and punched him and the zombie around thirty blocks away. He then checked his stock. He checked the slots under his jacket, and sure enough there was a few layers of knifes. Some were flammable, some super chilled, some exploded on impact, some froze things on impact, other simply bounced back, some were magnetic, others were magnets, a couple were doubled up and some were extendable. There were a select few that were remote-controlled. These slot automatically refilled so there was no need to worry about waste, he'd just have to worry about stocking the machines but for now they could put out a few hundred knifes. He threw a freezing one at the creeper then an exploding one with a bouncing knife at the zombie who'd just managed to get on the platform. He fell off the platform and into the water. One of the knifes was imbedded in him the other had bounced off him into the head of the creeper. The zombie had gone under a few blocks when the explosion happened. It shattered the ice to pieces and bits of zombie and creeper rained down. He had had other tools like an on-board mini super-computer installed in his brain, a mini pair of glasses which came down from his hair line and had a verity of uses and an Etho-line watch. An Etho line watch was basically a smarter smart watch it was powerful, light-weight and was the same as a computer. The super computer in his head was just for hacking machines and memorising things quickly this would be his actual computer. It could display a 360 degree image of his area and transmit his code. It was also hide able and connected to his brain. He loved it. Metal had been attacked to his bones in a circular manor and his blades had an awesome function where they would shoot out of his hands into a spinning motion using the coil hidden behind his shoulder blades. This was used for assault and travel purposes.

He left the training area and had decided to find Pyro. He searched for half an hour until he remembered from when he was under Pyro saying something about weights. So he checked the gym, Pyro wasn't here but this was an opportunity to test his strength. He lifted a weight labelled 'inventory of obsidian' easily. He did twelve of these before he began to find it weighing. He found out he could lift twenty seven nether hubs. More than one hundred and eight times the normal amount. He felt incredible. He ran through the decks hitting higher speeds than any potion or beacon could of got him. He was forced to stop by the incoming wall and so took a turn where he tripped over the pail and wounded Pyro. "What?" Said Etho before a knife went into his side. He yelled out and backed against the wall.

Vechs was standing there behind the fake wall he'd put there with another knife in his hand. Etho pulled the other one out and threw it across the corridor. It imbedded itself in a wall and didn't stop until the handle reached the wallpaper. "Nice toy" Said Etho.

"I know right! I stool them off of Doc's lab and combined them with some Tech we'd made back in the day and hey whatcha know it makes an extremely dangerous weapon but you seem to make a lot of those, don't you?"

"I said nice toy"

"I know I was listening, this time…"

"I never said I didn't bring my own" With this he stood up and caught the knife in Vechs hand before he could use it. He bent it and stood in front of Vechs. "You really want to mess with me? On my ship? With my friend hurt? You got a lot of nerve. You're lucky I don't finish you off now." He picked him up by the neck and held him just off the ground, he was angry but in control like most of the time. He carried Vechs through the ship and kicked him into the trash disposal. "Goodbye Vechs." And with that the garbage cycle kicked in and threw Vechs and some tins into the deep blue. Etho didn't really care if he'd made it to the top. He knew he had just some part of him hoped he hadn't. He ran back to Pyro and helped him to the operating table. Pyro had it set for just such an event. He'd had his upgrades present along with Etho, Sethbling, Doc and Generik. Generik would of used the machine but it didn't help people in commas. He started it up and collapsed into a chair, unfortunately this chair couldn't take his new weight so it collapsed to. Etho just stood by the door not doing anything after that, waiting, no hoping that Pyro made it through.

"What Etho didn't know won't hurt him" thought Vechs. He hadn't been on board to kill either of them, but it had crossed his mind. No, he was there to take the new weapons project, Etho's weapons project.

Etho might have been smart but Vechs was clever. He knew that his own Tech verse Etho's you'd never get a result but his plus Etho's opens a world of opportunity and now he had what he came for. Hidden in his sleeve was a mini transmitter for the computer on the ship. Once he'd downloaded everything he'd over process the entire system, flooding all the decks and taking their research to the briny deep.

It was 72% complete and it was going up surprisingly fast for the amount of data going in and space needed. Vechs vest was just a huge memory core, capable of storing 12 Upunbytes (12,000,000,000,000,000 Terabytes). It was only taking a few terabytes to contain all their research which Vechs was nearly amused at, he would have been if he hadn't of just swam up from a depth that no known person has swam from before, luckily he knew this was probably going to be the result and had packed a small boost. A mini pre-nuclear warhead, meaning it wasn't deadly it just carried half the force. He'd signalled his boat and it had come on auto-pilot. He was on the main deck and checking through everything when a figure appeared behind him.

Vechs turned around and fired off a hand held chain but it was just one of his poles, it broke off into the water but then he saw the figure again it sprinted behind some barrels. He threw the barrels overboard and drew his handguns. He crept towards the higher end of the ship when he felt the point of a knife in his back. He hadn't been stabbed but whoever it was was smart and very co-ordinated. "Don't turn around" Said the unknown person. He recognised the voice immediately. It was his mystery employer. Vechs sheathed his weapons and faced the wall. His employer was smart but he was smarter. "I thought I told you to be sneaky, but now Doc has given away my plans and I don't like it."

"It's cool I got this."

A knife buried itself in the white wood by his head "You were just kicked out of a submarine traveling at a few chunks per second while under by multiple hundred blocks. You were found out about Genny before you even got there. You lost two fights to Etho. You were tracked to Docs place and now you're planning on using their own tech against them?"

Vechs realised that his employer had lost faith in him. He turned around and threw a knife where the voice had come from but it just went whizzing through the empty air and knocked off the mast pole.

"I'll give you on more chance Vechs, but fail me again and consciences will be the first thing on my morning schedule." And with that he dived from the sail with a mask on into the deep ocean where a light flashed then an explosion under the water saw to it that Vechs couldn't track or follow his movement.

He was passing on the deck when he began to see the main land. There were a few ships to his right, all geared and armed but he ignored Guude's little show of power and went below decks. Locking all the doors behind him. He gave the machine explicit instructions then through the key out of the window which then lowered an inch thick steel circle which covered the glass from the inside and an identical one appeared on the outside of the glass. He was ready, or at least he hoped he was.

He strapped himself in and then went under.

Sethbling wasn't one to worry but he had to. His new plan was extremely risky. He wasn't worried about losses just about breaching the walls and invading, as long as they had enough men to do that then they were fine. Sethbling sat in his chair steering the ship. Doc and Zisteau were ready to go. Everyone else had just dropped off the map but they were still here. But were they enough. Zisteau and Doc had both already had their 'extreme treatment' after all it was the only way Zisteau was ever going to be able to fight again. They were in the mother ship and were above the main area of walling when a shot hit them. Then three things happened at once. The camouflage went, Doc and Zisteau dived and the most destructive weapon exploded.

Psj had been travelling for many days and nights hoping it wasn't too late for Kurt. He'd been on Muller and hadn't stopped for anything. He had everything he needed anyway. Food, water, weapons, armour. He'd found multiple museums and had wanted to stop there but only checked inside for minimal time. Kurt wasn't in any of them, unfortunately.

This didn't take his moral though it made his cause stronger. He climbed up onto a tall tree, he was in a Jungle biome and had decided to take the rest of the journey on foot. He kept Muller safe in a cave designed for him. It had a mini restocking food supply and enough light and water. Fresh air came in through a maze of one block wide holes. Muller had everything he needed, Psj had thought about making it a bit better but with hardened clay walls and a straw bed. Not to mention a huge supply of grass. He was fine.

Paul wasn't worried about Muller though, he'd survive and thrive like he'd taught all in his company, he was worried for Kurt. Kurt may have been strong but all the ops in the world couldn't of saved him from those mobs. He'd need a miracle or an escape, but since Psj wasn't a miracle maker, the second choice seemed to fit.

He climbed all through the undergrowth and made his way further west. Further towards Kurt who was probably on his last legs, if he still had any. This deterred Paul for a second. But then he relaxed, Kurt was fine he just needed to get away. Paul continued to move through the higher tree line and looked up. He saw a faint shadow moving up and away, back the way he'd come from. He'd hoped that was Kurt or help for Kurt.

Kurt had been up high with Guude and Seth and on many ships but never had he been flying on his own, flying solo through the sky. It felt amazing. He ducked through the tree line and came upon a jungle biome which he soared over. He then thought of Paul. He'd probably be in the fort now.

During the first sightings Paul and Kurt decided that a safe house was in order. They built a hidden fort in the hill with everything they'd ever need. It stretched down to bed rock and was a perfect place to hide. Neither was the type to hide but desperate times changed a man.

He now had to get to spawn and from what Noah had told him all hell was about to break loose there and that was before the mobs got there. They'd destroy the wall and declare peace, weapons would go then they'd all perish if they weren't prepared. Kurt had to stop the violence and take a stand, fight the mobs before your fellow player.

He flew across the giant sea that separated the new lands. It was a beautiful sight but as he got closer he saw devastation. The area where the spawn lands had been was nothing more than an island with no life and a lot of fire. The weapon, the truth had come true. The entire place was gone and there was nothing anyone could do.

**Authors Note: This is so fun, toying with people. I got this chapter done faster than I thought, though I did go through the last chapter quite fast as well. I thought ending it here would be quite dramatic a continent gone destroyed by… you nearly got me to say it. Nearly a spoiler alert. I have big plans for the next chapter. You have no idea what's happened but let me tell you. A LOT OF PEOPLE DIE NEXT CHAPTER. But this isn't the end I have plans to continue it to four chapters maybe. But that's not the best bit. I'm going to turn it into another book. Extended from this. In fact two might spring up, that's right not just one but two. I love this chapter in it we make some surprising discoveries and some new enemy's and friends. I loved this part where Generik went into a comma but I had to try and explain the machine so that you knew it couldn't help Gb's condition. I think its quite clever how I play this last bit. I have most of the key points, deaths and events planned out. I wanted to ask for a picture for this, something cool like Vechs and Etho fighting. Or Generik and BdoubleO standing back to back swords drawn. If someone could do that I'd praise their name as long as this series goes on. Thank you for reading and look out, for Divisions final chapter. Division- Aurora Gladius.**

**P.s. If you want spoilers don't ask I won't give them away. Please review and wait for the next and final chapter, should be out in a week or so.**


	3. News Update

U'd be suprised how little motivation I have to do chapter 3, I don't want to end it but the support has made me realise that I could start a new series like it thx for all ur reviews and support the last chapter should be out by next friday. 


End file.
